Justice League Unlimited The beginning
by SpacePro
Summary: After the events of Starcrossed the league falls apart. But when Superman is framed for a crime he didnt commit can the league put aside hust feelings to save the Man Of Steel.
1. Default Chapter

Authors notes: I wrote this before I saw the first episode of JLU, So sorry if the continuity is a little bit screwed up, but bear with me this will be one cool Story.

It should be noted that in this version of the story, the Justice League fell apart after the events of Starcrossed. The heroes don't hate each other they just grew apart,

Also note this story takes place in the Animated universe however there are a few changes, Superman has fought Kenny Braverman AKA. Conduit who died in the battle. Also for anyone who doesn't know, Braverman knows Supermans Secret Identity. just like in the comics, and further more in the time line of this story the US Presidential election is coming to a end.

Justice League Unlimited. The beginning

Smallville General Hospital, November 2nd. 4:16 am.

Pete Ross stared down at his wife and smiled, After a long delivery his son was finally born, The doctors had left the couple alone in the room to give them some privacy.

''Oh Pete what will we name him.'' Lana asked her husband.

Pete started to answer but was interrupted as a thick cloud of dust and cement came seeping threw the floor. ''What the..'' He asked but his only answer was a punch to the face. He fell to the floor hard.

Debris fell all around the figure as he spoke. ''No need to name him.'' The figure walked calmly over to Lana Lang and picked up the baby. The dust began to settle in the room ans the mans face became visible. ''He belongs to Conduit now.'' He said with a chuckle.

Pete was up and rushed the villain cocking his fist back getting ready to strike. ''Braverman let my son go.'' He shouted but before he could strike he was met with a backhand that sent him crashing into a wall on the other side of the room.

Braverman knelled down and whispered into a sobbing Lana's ear. ''I have a message for Clark... He's got five days to find me and save this child, Or I will kill him personally.''

With this Braverman turned around left the same way he came in, threw the floor. Seconds later police and security guards rushed into the room, too late.

Downtown Metropolis, November 2nd. 10:16 Am

It sounded like a small footstep, But for Solomon Grundy it meant big trouble. A light cough caught his ear and he turned around and froze.

''I think you dropped something Grundy.'' Superman said calmly as he walked toward the zombie like character. Grundy backed away, still holding the bag of stolen jewels. ''Grundy not afraid of Soopermahn.'' When the man of steel got in range Grundy let loose with a right hook which the man of steel caught with ease with his own left hand.

Superman was always one who would rather talk things out rather than fight tried to reason things out. ''You know you cant beat me Grundy, So just surrender and save yourself from a world of hurt.'' Grundy took it all him, Superman thought he had gotten through to the monster but was rocked by a Headbutt that sent him crashing threw a small coffee shop.

Grundy was on the run as he ran down several blocks before Superman could even get out of the store, A police officer ran to him. ''Superman... A squad car just saw that monster on Siegel avenue.'' He informed the hero.

Superman thanked the officer and took flight heading to his destination, Grundy on the ground saw the man of steel and picked up a man in a wheel chair and hurled him toward the man of steel. Superman rushed and caught hold of the man still trapped in his wheel chair. ''Don't worry sir, I got you.'' Superman assured the victim.

''I gotta hand it to him, he's getting more original.'' He thought but cursed his words. as a minivan went sailing by him. Superman got in front of the vehicle and in a amazing demonstration of balance held on to the minivan and the man in the wheel chair using only his two arms and one of his knees.

He moved quick knowing full well that he could not catch another civilian or Vehicle, quickly he placed everyone on solid ground and took after Grundy again. Landing directly in front on the villains path.

''I tried reasoning with you.'' He began as he punched Grundy hard in the face.

''I tried being a nice guy'' He continued as he blocked one of Grundy's punches with his hand and proceeded to crush it with his super strength.

''You have left me no other choice.'' He finished as he grabbed Grundy by the shirt and flung him higher than Metropolis's tallest sky scrapper. Moving at super speed he ripped a street light off and flew high into the air. In seconds Solomon Grundy was tied in the street lamp and was placed in a portable cell strong enough to hold em.

Superman landed on the roof of the daily planet and switched into his civilian clothes, and also switched personalities as he bagame Clark Kent, He stepped casually into the office where Lois Lane was waiting for him. ''Clark the police are here to see you.''

Clark loosened up his tie as he walked into his office where two police men were in fact waiting for him. One slipped behind him and grabbed his wrists placing them in hand cuffs. ''Clark Kent your under arrest for kidnapping.'' He was being escorted out of the building but resisted a little just so he could whisper something to Lois.

''In my office find Bruce Wayne number and give him a call, tell him what happened.'' Lois nodded and rushed to perform this task.

The news was already on TV. Kenny Braverman was standing in someones presence, a man

Who had his back to Braverman and was concealed behind the chair. ''Excelent work Kenny, I see reviving you was a good investment.''

The man blew a puff of smoke across the room took a sip of Whisky and smiled. He lifted his glass for a toast, ''Mister Braverman...'' Lex Luthor spun his chair around coming into view. ''It's time to revive the Injustice League.''

End of chapter one.

Preview: In the next chapter the justice league reassembles, and so does the Injustice league.


	2. Interogation and Monkeys

Clark Kent was sitting in the Metroplis Police Departments interrogation room, It was a cold place, no windows, just a security camera, a table and a television.

''Lets play it again,'' The tape was rewound for just a little while and was replayed. The video was clear, but in Clark Kent's mind impossible.

A security camera in the Smallville Hospital parking lot was lucky enough to catch the precious information. Conduit running out of the hospital, holding a baby. He stops briefly and spots the camera. One of his hands reaches slowly toward his head and removes the mask, Clark Kent stares blankly into the camera and smiles before putting back on his helmet and running into the darkness.

''So you still claiming you're innocent Mister Kent.'' The detective asked sarcastically. Clark was visibly shaken.

''It's impossible, that's not me.'' Was Clark's only answer.

The detective rolled his eyes ''Lets play it again then'' He said as he went to pick up the remote control. Clark?s eyes briefly turned red as he grabbed the detectives wrist before he could lift the device. ''NO'' he shouted.

The detectives wrist was starting to make little cracking sounds and as if on cue the interrogation door opened. Maggie Sawyer stepped in. ''Your relieved detective, we got a special interrogation force to take care of Mister....'' Maggie noticed that the detectives wrist was turning from red to blue, Clark released his hold. ''Kent'' She finished.

The detective clutched his wrist as he walked out the door. He looked back at Maggie Sawyer. ''For such a mild mannered guy, he's pretty damn strong.''

Batman walked into the holding onto a large briefcase, Clark began to explain his situation to the Dark Knight. ''Shut up'' was the only answer he got. The Batman closed the door and placed his briefcase on the table, He opened it and pulled out a small black dome which he placed on the table and activated. ''This device will block the transmission of all the recording devices in the room.'' Batman explained.

Superman was the next one to enter the room. As soon as the door closed Superman got a little bit shorter and a lot greener, The Martian Manhunter was now in the room.

Clark explained his case to the two heroes. He played the video recording for the Dark Knight and the Manhunter. As he finished Batman spoke up.

''You have Jonn convinced Clark...'' The Batman became a little colder in his voice. ''But it's my experience in this business that we cant afford to make mistakes.'' Batman nodded to Jonn who advanced toward Clark and placed both his palms on his temples. ''I have to be sure Clark''

Batman explained.

''Don't resist is Clark'' Jonn said as he closed his eyes and begun reading his mind. Within seconds Jonn opened his eyes which went from bright yellow to red. He removed his hands from Clark?s face. ''He's telling the truth Batman.'' Jonn smiled a bit. ''Last night Clark was out with a Miss Lane.''

Batman nodded, reached inside his briefcase and pulled out a bag which he placed in front of Clark. ''Get dressed''

Clark looked inside the bag, his Superman uniform. Clark looked up at Batman who explained. ''You're leaving as Superman, Jonn will take your place, and late on tonight Jonn will slip out and meet us at the Batcave.''

Jonn morphed into Clark Kent and took special care to duplicate every last detail about his clothing. The real Clark was now Superman and calmly walked out the door with the Dark Knight. Maggie Sawyer confronted the two heroes.

''Our camera's went down, did he give you any information.'' The Batman's answer was simple ''No'' as The heroes walked away the Batman continued. ''Clark Kent is not to be interrogated by anyone without Justic League Clearance.''

The heroes walked out of the building The Man of Steel looked down at his partner. ''Now what.'' Batman looked off into the distance. ''Find them''

Meanwhile somewhere is Keystone.

''Give it up Grodd.'' The monkey was rocked by several thousand punches. The Flash stood over the Gorilla. ''preposterous Flash, you haven't won yet.'' As if on cue thousands of mechanical gorilla's began climbing out of the sewers, The Flash gulped.

''I don't suppose with could fight Mano eh Mano.'' He asked nervously. Grodd grinned as he sent a telepathic message to all the robots. Via a special helmet he designed. ''Of course not.''

The robots jumped at him but the Flash held his own, knocking several down with every heart beat. ''Come on Grodd.'' The Flash called out as he punched a robot. ''A gorilla with very little intelligence cant beat me.'' The Flash uppercut a robot sending it flying into several of it's brethren. ''What chance does a mechanical ape with no brains have.'' The Flash asked.

Grodd was angry, he pointed to the Flash, ''Destroy him.... Destroy Everything.'' Suddenly his helmet was knocked right of off his head and fell to the floor exploding, The Green Lantern was hovering overhead pointing his ring at the Gorilla. ''Call off your horde'' was John Stewarts only comment. Grodd growled, ''I cant you blundering idiot, the robots respond to telepathy and the helmet was my only was on contacting them.''

Grodd made a quick exit, but the Green Lantern decided to stay with the Flash who was being overwhelmed by the horde of robotic apes.

Flash and Green Lantern stood back to back ready to take on a almost impossible task. ''Tell me you have a plan.'' Flash said nervously. John Stewarts eyes turned bright green. '' I do... We Fight.''

End of Chapter Two.


End file.
